Safety Is On
by nicole21290
Summary: She can remember the time when she thought that being with Castle would be the most frightening, disconcerting, unstable, unsafe thing imaginable. Now's not that time.


**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so I've not written in this fandom before (or, according to my profile here, any fandom, so noob alert!) so feel free to rag on me for shoddy characterisation, grammar, spelling, plot (not that there's any of THAT to worry about in this piece of fluff...) etc. Just be somewhat polite doing so! Also, I refuse to use American spelling (screw you, 'z' and 'lack of u') so sorrrrrrrry to those completely baffled by the lack of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do solemnly swear that I do not own Castle, nor will I attempt to ever steal this brilliant show from its equally brilliant creators and writers. Even though I desperately wish I could at times... (what, you don't want every minute of every episode to be dealing solely with Castle and Beckett's relationship?)

* * *

She can remember the time when she thought that being with Castle would be the most frightening, disconcerting, unstable, unsafe thing imaginable. As Kate feels him nuzzling up against her, however, as she smiles sleepily at the slight snuffling noise as he adjusts behind her, she doesn't remember the last moment she felt this safe.

There have been glimpses of this strength of safety she now feels throughout the past few years – beautiful words of comfort and encouragement, his muscular arms wrapped around her, his warm and steady gaze, the sure knowledge of his love as she lay dying but this, she recognises, is so much more, so much of everything she desires... She opens her eyes, blinking slowly in the morning light. A dark blue sheet is pleasingly draped over her body, cool and comfortable against her skin. Trying to ignore her aches and pains (only the ones from the fight though; the other aches are very much welcomed, thank you very much), Kate tries to turn slightly in Castle's embrace and fails miserably as his grip tightens on her. She manages to loosen his arms from around her so she can turn around and see his face and the former detective smiles as she spots the furrowed brow and slight pout as he feels her move. So very needy.

"Kaaaate..."

Oh. Seems she is too. Especially when he insists on using that tone of voice on her. She's been wondering for far too long how he would sound first thing in the morning (and no, crime scene summons so do not count). She runs a slender finger up his arm and when she reaches his jaw, she can't help a short laugh escaping her as he dips his head and kisses the tip of her finger.

"Sleep, Kate."

"Sleepy, Castle?"

"Kaaaate, sleep. Now."

"Such an extensive vocabulary for a bestselling author, Rick."

"Oh, shuddup. Sleep."

Kate can't help herself. He's too adorable with his mussed up hair and beautiful broad shoulders and mostly closed eyes and husky, put-upon voice. So she kisses him.

His eyes blink open. "Oh." He smiles warmly, lovingly and no, there's no way she's going to be able to survive without waking up to this every morning, is there? "Good morning to me."

Laughing, Kate wraps a hand around his bicep and squeezes softly.

Castle leans in and pecks her on the lips lightly and the unconfined joy on his face when he pulls away and spots the answering grin on her face is enough to make her want to stay in this bed with him all day. "Such a good morning to me." He gazes at her, still seeming slightly dazed. "No murders this morning?"

"Don't know. Quit."

That gets his attention and the smile is completely absent as he stares at her in disbelief.

"Gates suspended me. I quit."

"But Kate - "

She presses a finger to his lips. "Shh, not now, Castle, not now. Later, okay?"

"But - "

"I promise we'll talk later but right now..." She doesn't wait for his inevitable question but instead leans over him, runs her hand back down his body, letting her hand rest lightly on his bare chest as he grins.

"Right now?"

Her hand reaches down further and he near squeaks in response. "Right now I need you to kiss me. And love me." He growls as Kate squeezes him and then he flips them over, his hands cradling her face as he hovers just above her. She pulls him down to her, her eyes darkening even more and a short gasp leaving her open mouth as their hips connect. "And fuck me."

Castle has never been more obedient.


End file.
